


Like Snowfall

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dogmeat is more of a dog and less of a a companion in game, F/M, Gonna follow you to the ends of the earth, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sole survivor is a bit clueless, at least with the politics of the commonwealth, going to have a bit of humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Winter in the Commonwealth is brutal, the snowstorms it brought completely swathing everything in white. It wasn't hard to believe that she would get lost, stumbling half dead into Hancock's town and promptly plopping herself into the ghoul's life.Uses Nora as the name for Sole Survivor, appearance is never stated however.





	Like Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is based because I mod my game to look more like they have a season, just manually changing it whenever the date seems right, and I added snowstorms and I got so lost I actually stumbled across Goodneighbour so this is based on that.

The snow pushed at her legs, accumulating on her jacket. She desperately peered around, Nora looking for something that would help orient her in this snowstorm. Instead, there was just white, the wet snow slapping across her face and making it sting. She shook with the cold, her fingers growing numb in the fingerless gloves she was wearing and she desperately tried to pull the scarves wrapped all around her face even higher while brushing away the frost that came from her breath.

"Shit," she said, almost feeling the disapproval of her long gone mother-in-law at the swear.

Nora had really fucked up now, instead of turning around when the snow began to fall she decided to carry on. Now she was deep in a snowstorm and could hardly see anything but white and the vague outlines of the buildings. All she could do is keep moving forward until she found a suitable shelter, killing anything that would be lurking inside of it. The only clue that Dogmeat was still near her was the feeling of his wet fur brushing against her fingertips. This cold would kill both of them if they didn't find something soon.

Something orange began to flicker in front of her and she held back the excitement inside of her, feeling the frozen jacket begin to turn suspiciously warm and her body aching to throw it off. Fear built up at that and she picked up the pace, heading closer to see a neon sign right above a door and Nora throwing it open to step inside.

The buildings close together seemed to protect from the drifting snow, visibility almost immediately improving as she walked through the door and Nora stood there while she shifted her frozen pants. Ice fell off and some into her boots and she just held back a groan, knowing that it would be a pain when she was finally inside. Her entire body felt fatigued as if hands were pressing down and sapping the life out of her while her dazed mind practically pleaded to get out of the stifling clothes.

Immediately someone was walking towards her Dogmeat immediately going to her legs to look up defensively at them. The man sneered at her while shifting up his shoulders, trying to look intimidatingly tall which wasn't hard considering she was so short.

"First time in Goodneighbor?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, "can't have you go around without insurance."

She just glared at him, teeth chattering too much for a proper 'fuck you' but Dogmeat just snarled at the clear distrust she had towards him. With the dog's hackles raised, it seemed to put the man back a few paces.

"Hand over everything you have or accidents start to happen, big bloody accidents."

"Hey Finn,' someone else walked up, wearing something that seemed to have walked out of a museum, "I thought I told you to cut it with the extortion crap, someone walks in here they're a guest I don't even know why you're still out here in a snowstorm."

"Why do you care? She's not one of us. You keep letting outsiders walk in like this pretty soon we'll have a new mayor."

"No love for your mayor Finn?" he said before stabbing the man, Finn collapsing to the ground dead, "Why'd you have to go and break my heart like that."

He turned to her and she felt her leg give out, unable to hold the weight of her body under the cold that had seeped to her bones. His black eyes widened in shock and he grasped her arm, quickly hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"Hotel?" Nora chattered out and his arm wrapped around her waist to help support her weight.

"Let's get you there," he said, looking forward with his eyes flickering towards her eyes peering out from the scarves, "Not too far."

It seemed like an eternity to walk across a street, heading past the blur of red lights that she could actually see in the haze. He stopped to fiddle with the door before just kicking it open, Dogmeat ran inside ahead of the two of you but stopped to shake clear of snow as Hancock carried her inside to toss Clair some caps.

"Room’s on me," he said to you while catching the key.

“You’re too soft for your own good Hancock,” Clair called out after him but he just flipped her off while heading up the stairs, hearing her cackle of amusement.

He carried her past the ghoul still wearing his Vault-Tec suit with a slight wave, the dog running ahead and stopping in front of the right door almost as if on instinct. After a moment of fiddling, he got her inside, plopping her unceremoniously on the bed before giving one last look to the woman there.

Hancock was almost out the door before he looked back and seeing the unsuccessful way she tried to struggle out of her thawing jacket and turned around. His fingers prodded away the snow and ice on her boots, unlacing as much as he could before wiggling them off. He had pulled her up long enough to slip off her jacket and tossing it to the side before unwinding the scarves around her head.

His fingers began to shake at the face that slowly unveiled itself to him, a pure sense of life and innocence shining from the features of her face. Hancock instinctively rubbed his chin as a small sense of self-doubt came over him, unsure if such a smoothskin would be pleased to be saved by a ghoul.

He pushed that aside to wrap the blanket from the bed around her shoulders, grasping her fingers with his to warm it with the heat that radiated from him. She just sighed and almost instinctively leant in, aching for more.

“You’re warm,” she said as she settled into the bed, the dog covering her body with its own, “be a real shame if this was just me dying.”

“You think a mug like this greets you in heaven?” he joked, checking to see if she was slowly warming up and figuring there was nothing else for him to do, “if there’s a God he ain’t that cruel.”

She murmured something under her breath but he just ignored it, getting up and closing the door behind him. He locked it with the keys before kicking them under the door, a part of him hoping that she’d make it to the morning.

There was something about her that had him rooting for someone who clearly had just stumbled out of a vault that day or maybe it was just that Clair was right, he was getting too soft.


End file.
